1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of displaying three dimensional stereoscopic images, and more particularly, to a display device capable of adjusting the depth of field of images to enhance the stereoscopic visual sensation and a method of displaying three dimensional stereoscopic images.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of technology and the improvement of human lives, the demands for high image quality are correspondingly increasing. For example, a display device is improved for obtaining images with high definition, and in addition, many researches tend to provide a stereoscopic display device which displays vivid images that achieve favorable visual sensation of presence.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an imaging method of a conventional stereoscopic display device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional stereoscopic display device 100 has a first display panel 110 and a second display panel 120. The first display panel 110 is disposed parallel to the second display panel 120, and a gap D is configured therebetween. Meanwhile, the second display panel 120 is located between a user P and the first display panel 110.
To allow the user P to view an image achieving a stereoscopic visual effect that brings about stereoscopic visual sensation of presence, the first display panel 110 and the second display panel 120 in the stereoscopic display device 100 respectively display a first frame F1 and a second frame F2, and the frames F1 and F2 displayed by the first display panel 110 and the second display panel 120 at the correspondingly same location have different brightness when the stereoscopic display device 100 displays the frames. For example, the brightness of the first frame F1 at a first location 112, a second location 114, and a third location 116 are respectively 10, 50, and 90, while the brightness of the second frame F2 at a first location 122, a second location 124, and a third location 126 are respectively 90, 50, and 10.
Owing to the characteristics of human eyes, the user P has the perception that distances of the images with different brightness are different, and therefore, the user P is capable of viewing a first stereoscopic image 132, a second stereoscopic image 134, and a third stereoscopic image 136 when the stereoscopic display device 100 displays the images. In particular, the user P has the perception that the first stereoscopic image 132 is the nearest to himself or herself, and the third stereoscopic image 136 is the farthest from himself or herself.
By using the stereoscopic display 100, the user P is capable of having the visual perception of stereoscopic images. However, the stereoscopic images displayed by the stereoscopic display device 100 must be located between the first display panel 110 and the second display panel 120. In other words, subject to a gap D between the first display panel 110 and the second display panel 120, the stereoscopic images that the user P views are restricted to be in a certain depth of field. Hence, the stereoscopic images displayed by the stereoscopic display device 100 is limited by the gap D, and the stereoscopic visual perception of the user P is hardly improved.